


What's Your Name?

by TheTwins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on AFF, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia!mingyu, Prostitute!wonwoo, Slight Bondage, Top Mingyu, dont like dont read please, emphasis on smut, meanie, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwins/pseuds/TheTwins
Summary: Mingyu, the head of a large mafia, meets an up-and-coming leader of a smaller group named S.Coups in a business agreement. In exchange for getting what he wants from Mingyu, S.Coups gives Mingyu what he wants: Wonwoo.*Requested by ilovechangkyunim on AFF and cross-posted there under Seventeen Oneshots





	

“Please, sir! I have a family, they’re waiting-”

Mingyu spared the kneeling man a pitiless glance from the side of the room. “He’s an eyesore. Get rid of him.”

“No! Please!” The sobbing wails fading from the room, Mingyu propped up his heels on the coffee table and opened up his timetable. With a harsh red pen, he crossed off the name of the man who had just come to see him. A bored frown appeared on his face. They always did that, the ones who couldn’t meet his quotas, always begging him to spare their lives. They should’ve known better. It was the mafia after all.

“Tea, please.”

“It’s coming, boss.”

A faint smile played across his lips. The next appointment would be much more interesting. Choi Seungcheol, the up-and-coming leader of the mafia in the poorer west side, should know a thing or two about how things work around Mingyu’s turf.

Licking his lips sensuously in remembrance of previous “gifts,” Mingyu watched as the tea was set in front of him. “Nicely done,” he remarked.

“Thank you, boss!”

“Will you please go and tell the others to leave for now? A few very special guests are coming.”

“Yes, boss.” There was barely five minutes between when he heard the last pair of footsteps disappearing down the hall and when a knock, loud and confident, sounded on his door.

“Come in.” Mingyu leaned back into the cushion of the sofa, the perfect picture of carelessness and arrogance that had propelled him up the ranks of the mafia two years prior. And this man, Choi Seungcheol, was no different. Alone but holding his chin up jauntily, he kicked a covered cage next to the coffee table before striding over. Mingyu heard a whimper from inside the cage and his grin grew wider.

“Choi Seungcheol.” The man offered his hand.

“Kim Mingyu.” Mingyu shook Seungcheol’s hand, his firm grasp tightening around Seungcheol’s arm as he pushed them both to sit down. “So I heard you want to make a deal?”

“Yes, for two of the casinos you run in the red-light district.”

“And what are you offering me in exchange?”

“Twenty percent of the profits.” Seungcheol paused for a second before tearing the covering off the cage to reveal the man inside. “And this.”

The caged man was dressed in formal wear but his hands and feet were tied securely with rope and his mouth had been duct-taped shut. However, his eyes still flashed a dull but defiant gaze; a perfect look for him, Mingyu decided. Blazer slipping onto the floor, Mingyu let his left hand glide over the cage, delighting in the smolder in the man’s eyes. “So you do know how things work around here, Mr. Choi.” His tie also falling to the floor, Mingyu gave Seungcheol a pointed look, “Care to stay?”

“No, thank you. I’ll be taking my leave.”

“Smart choice.” Mingyu smirked as Seungcheol dropped a key in his hand and got up, his teeth showing, “I don’t share.”

“So I have heard. It was a pleasure doing business with you.” And with that, Mingyu was alone in the room again. Messily tossing the satin cover back over the cage, Mingyu pushed his newest plaything down the hall of the apartment complex to the locked room on the left. The others would know not to disturb him there.

A strong vanilla scent engulfing him immediately, Mingyu locked the door behind him with a satisfactory click. Sinking into the soft mattress of the bed in the center of the room, Mingyu pulled the cage in front of him. “What to do with you?” He murmured softly. It was better not to break his gifts on their first day, but that depending on how much they resisted.

Sliding his shirt over his head, Mingyu kicked off his shoes, letting them hit the cage bars for good measure. This new one had seemed particularly defiant, but he’d see if the man could keep it up. Key clinking in the keyhole, he pushed the satin out of the way roughly and pulled open the bars. “Beautiful,” he crooned in delight, hands reaching inside to skim over the man’s clothes. A sharp kick to his knuckles later, Mingyu yanked the man out of the cage into his lap, tsking softly, “I don’t bite if you don’t.”

“Mmph!”

“Whoops. I guess you can’t bite anyways.” Mingyu slowly tore off the duct tape. “There? That any better?”

“Fuck you, fuck S.Coups, fucking let go of me!”

“I don’t think I can grant your second two requests, but the first one-”

“Fuck off.” Mingyu’s grin suddenly resembling that of a predator chasing his prey, he picked up the man and pinned him on the bed.

The man beneath him squirmed and grunted a few more swear words, but he didn’t look highly unaccustomed to this sort of behavior. Curious, Mingyu asked, “By any chance, are you a prostitute?”

“I-” The sudden blush and sideways glance gave it away. “So what if I am?”

Mingyu shrugged, “Doesn’t matter. Means less prep, I guess?” Before the man could respond, a quick slash freed his ankle bindings and the sharp knife point trailed up to his Adam’s apple. “Just treat me like a customer. I’ll pay you after and you can go home to Seungcheol or whatever. What’s your name?”

The man looked at him weirdly, as if calculating whether or not Mingyu was lying, but he didn’t get the chance. Flipping their positions, Mingyu rested his hands behind his head, pointedly placing his knee between the man’s legs. “‘Cmon, do you usually treat your customers like this?”

The man glared at him, but soon, hot breaths were hitting his crotch as teeth roughly pulled at his zipper. A hand trailing down to tangle in the man’s hair, Mingyu let his eyelids flutter half open, commanding the man to hurry up. “That’s more like it.” A breathy sigh escaped from his mouth as he felt the familiar warmth around his cock and his erection grew.

“Mmph.” Mingyu tightened his grip on the man’s hair, pushing deeper into his throat. His breath was hitching ever so slightly. All the while, Mingyu was still tantalizingly keeping his knee on the man’s crotch, eliciting widened eyes and small moans at uneven intervals. He would love to tease him into a crying mess later, Mingyu decided, but right now he just wanted someone to fuck.

Suddenly pushing the man off, Mingyu flipped him onto his knees. “Bend down and don’t move,” he warned, as the familiar cold metal touch of his knife returned to his hand. Two swift cuts, then pieces of rope and clothes were lying in tatters on the bed. A bruising grip around the man’s arms, Mingyu used what was remaining of his clothes to tie his wrists to the bed.

“What are you doing?” The man looked back at Mingyu over his shoulder. There was no panic in his voice, only a resigned question. Mingyu liked that.

“What do you think?” Pants discarded in a heap on the floor, Mingyu positioned himself between the man’s legs, one hand gripping his erection and the other tracing the rim of the man’s hole lightly. The only warning he gave before slamming into the man was: “I hope you’re not a virgin.”

The man gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, but he still clenched tight around Mingyu. Grinning, Mingyu thrust into him harder, the bed creaking underneath them. As lewd sounds filled the room, Mingyu reached down to stroke the man’s erection, earning a loud moan. “That’s nice. Do that more. What’s your name again?” He pounded into the man, iron grip on the man’s hip already bruising. Harder, harder, he hit the same spot every time.

“Doesn’t- matter-” The man gasped, his arms straining against his restraints.

“It does.” Mingyu pressed his own sweaty body against the man’s, letting his grunts warm the man’s ear before biting down on his shoulder hard. A shudder ripped through the body beneath him and the man moaned, but still didn’t say anything else.

“‘Cmon. You’ll learn not to disobey me.” Mingyu growled softly as both hands gripped onto the man’s hips, slamming him back onto Mingyu. Ignoring the cut-off “wait-” Mingyu continued to leave harsh red bite marks across the man’s shoulders before reaching to tilt up the man’s chin. “I won’t ask again. What is your name?”

“Tell me-” The man moaned as Mingyu’s other hand went down to the base of the man’s cock, “-your name, first.”

Mingyu laughed, the hand under the man’s chin now tangled in his hair as he forced the man to look back at him. “My knife is right over there. You think this is a good idea?”

There it was. The same smoldering fire in otherwise resigned eyes. “Your name. First.”

A wide grin played across Mingyu’s face, and for a second, the man flinched. Mingyu pulled out slowly, leaving the man gasping “please” and trembling in his attempts not to rock back and forth in Mingyu’s hand for the much needed friction. He leaned in, stray hairs falling across his face onto the man’s ear, and syllable by syllable whispered. “Mingyu.”

“Wonwoo,” the man relinquished in a moan, much to Mingyu’s delight.

“Alright, Wonwoo. That’s much better.” Mingyu let the name roll over his tongue a few times before deciding it would work fine. His hand releasing Wonwoo’s cock, sticky with pre-cum, he flipped Wonwoo onto this back, tearing off the cloth restraints in the process. “Let’s give you your reward, hm?”

One hand braced against Wonwoo’s back and the other firmly pinning his hips in place, Mingyu slammed back into Wonwoo, quickly picking up the pace.

“Ah- Mingyu-” Wonwoo’s hands, newly freed, wrapped around Mingyu, dragging red scratch marks down his back. 

“What is it, Wonwoo? Are you close?” A ferocious glint lit up Mingyu’s eyes as he bent over Wonwoo, leaving kiss marks across his torso, hand pumping his cock. “I’m close, too. Come for me.”

Pounding into Wonwoo faster and harder, he felt his muscles straining as beads of sweat gathered near his forehead, but he kept going. “‘Cmon, ‘cmon-” He whispered as Wonwoo’s toes curled and he came with a breathy moan, the warm sticky cum dripping onto Mingyu’s hand. “Not yet.” Mingyu grit his teeth and slammed into Wonwoo harder as he felt the familiar clench around his cock. The warm feeling that had been pooling at his crotch dissipated as he came on Wonwoo, the streaks of milky liquid sticky against his torso. He let out a deep sigh. Finally relaxing, Mingyu sat down with a grunt, his hand finding a tissue box on the side.

“Here. Tissues. Do you want-” The sentence was left hanging midair as Mingyu peered over at Wonwoo, now asleep, presumably from exhaustion or shock, on his bed. Mingyu leaned closer, wondering if the slowed rise and fall of the man’s chest was merely faked, a trick so Wonwoo could run away. He wouldn’t be surprised if that had been true.

“The door’s locked. Don’t even think about leaving.” Legs dangling off the side of the bed, Mingyu started toward the bathroom when a tired voice came from the bed.

“I’m not stupid. Where’s my money?”

“In the drawer on your right.” Mingyu grinned as he caught a glimpse of the ever-so alluring gaze before he closed the bathroom door behind him. He’d definitely be keeping Wonwoo longer than he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this piece. For those of you who haven't read our previous works, we are a pair of twins who write works together, usually on BTS, GOT7, and Seventeen. This is our second solo work and it is from me, Castor. Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, etc., below and check us out at castor-and-pollux on Tumblr if you have time <3
> 
> Castor


End file.
